<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing, just hungry by finotype</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165461">nothing, just hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finotype/pseuds/finotype'>finotype</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Trans Ritsu, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finotype/pseuds/finotype</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just two brothers foolin’ around in a coffin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing, just hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh i just wanted to post this to get it out of my drafts.. it’s a drabble atm but i’m still working on it &amp; a few more fics sooo idc if it sucks n makes no sense ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ <br/>lower case cuz i’m on my phone n too lazy to fix<br/>mwaaaah</p>
<p>anyways reiritsu supremacy <br/>twttr @ finotype pls b my friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>entering the light music club room was a giant fucking mistake. because <em>he’s</em> there. they’re there. <em>together</em>. alone. just what we’re they up to? does rei really not care about him anymore, about his own brother..?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he hates how jealous he can get. he hates even more how dotting rei can get about it. but it stings, like poison in his gut when he sees them together. ritsu doesn’t <em>hate</em> kaoru, per say, but the sight of rei and kaoru together ignites a fire within him, makes his blood boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it’s utter bullshit, that’s what it is. at the sound of his name, ritsu bears his teeth in snarl. “the fuck do you want, anija?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“whats the matter, my dear?” in an instant, rei is in front of him. those talented, strong hands wrap around his in a firm hold, rei bending at eye level with a worried expression. “nothing” ritsu speaks, averting his gaze away from rei’s pleading eyes. “just hungry.” he flashes his fangs, and rei clicks his tongue, pulling back to guide ritsu to the coffin. “ah, kaoru-kun, if you’ll excuse my brother and i.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kaoru retreats with his hands up, face paling. “heh, yeah, good luck with your vampire stuff, catch you later!” and swiftly gets the fuck out of dodge. by the time the door clicks shut, rei is closing the coffin lid atop them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>rei’s hands trail up under ritsu’s half buttoned shirt, fingers tracing delicately along unmarred, creamy skin. nothing is delicate about the way he cants his hips up against ritsu front. nothing is delicate about the kiss ritsu sucks into rei’s neck in response, priming the perfect spot to bite. he hiccups against rei’s skin, the tiniest little gasp that fuels rei to grind up again, and again, until ritsu’s hips are meeting his in a solid rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“missed you.” rei speaks against ritsu’s ear, the hands wandering to his front, fingers sliding inward to prod at his nipples. “an.. anjia..” it takes effort, but worth it when lifting his chest up a little gives rei room to grope at him properly. “you stayed so small here, you fit so perfectly in my hand. do you like it, baby?” a groan slips out between gritted teeth. “i’d like it better if it wasn’t you.” such a response has no effect on rei, the continuous harsh breaths fanning his neck and pressure against his clothed dick tells the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>one hand slides from his chest to the waistline of his slacks. it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to undo a pair of pants one handed, and when the task is complete he wastes no time in pulling them down enough to expose ritsu’s boxers. ritsu whines when nimble fingers pass the elastic lining of his underwear and teasingly stroke between his folds. “mmm, so wet already. my dearest, ask nicely for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“god, fuck, ple-“ he cuts off his begging, ritsu reeling in the submissive nature rei brings out of him so effortlessly. “if you don’t finger me, i’m leaving you here to jerk yourself off.” is the only response given, no true warning when his fangs sink deep into rei’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he bites as hard as he can, wanting rei to feel his anger. his breath hitches sharply in this throat when two fingers thrust inside him. ritsu chokes around a mouthful of blood, does his best to swallow without spilling a drop before going back for more. ritsu loves to be fucked when he feeds. it’s a good thing rei is weak-willed man in the presence of his little brother. ritsu groans, eyes rolling back in his head as he rocks down against the fingers thrusting inside him. rei’s blood is akin to an aphrodisiac, the flavor unexplainably addictive to ritsu. no one tastes as good, no one even comes close, he’s sure of it. sealing the wound with a painful hickey, he wastes no time in getting everything he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“onii-chan, fuck me. i want it.” ritsu feels rei’s dick get harder beneath him, still trapped under the layers of his school uniform. ritsu gasps, pushing himself up on shaky elbows framed around rei’s head to look down at his brother. they’re pressed together as close as possible, one arm hooked around ritsu’s side, angled in between his legs as rei fingers him silly, rei’s other hand pinching and rubbing over his chest under his uniform shirt. ritsu wants to wipe the resulting smirk off rei’s face, even if it means he has to fight against the urge to keep fucking back against those sinful fingers until he cums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he reaches behind him, pulling rei’s hand out from between him and guides it to his mouth. he locks gazes with rei before sucking two wet fingers into his mouth. they’re salty and sticky, wet enough he feels some of his own slick dribble out the side of his mouth. he cleans them off as lewdly as possible, putting on a show for his brother. “ahh, i bet you wish i was sucking your dick right now, huh, anija?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>